


The Flowers and the Stars

by PercyNeedsTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: they are best friends your honour, they are simply vibing, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea
Summary: Rated T for language-Tubbo fully stood up as worry began to seep into him. Had something happened to his friend while trying to find him?As he began to slightly panic, thinking of everything that could have gone wrong, a sudden yell erupted from above him.“Found you!”orTommy and Tubbo play hide and seek and hang out somewhere cool :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Flowers and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction in this fandom so i hope y'all like it! im not really a good writer but i try :') i hope yall enjoy!  
> ONCE AGAIN, NOT A SHIP FIC. THEY DONT LIKE BEING SHIPPED SO DONT DO IT!!

He ran through the woods; brown short hair becoming a blur. His green shirt blended in with his surroundings as he sprinted past tall oak trees and berry bushes. He huffed as he ran; smile on his face and laughter beginning to spill out of his mouth. He ran around a particularly large tree trunk and noticed it was hollow, just large enough for him to fit. As he sat down in the empty tree and attempted to catch his breath, the silence of the forest began to get to him. There was the sound of a distant river, and he imagined the cool water of the creek against his burning skin.

A distant rustle in the bushes about 30-40 blocks away caused him to go quiet. He clasped his hands over his mouth and listened intently. It was quiet for another moment or two, and he almost let down his guard, only to gasp quietly as a loud booming voice sounded through the woods.

“Oh Tubboooo!”

Tubbo, in his hidden spot, giggled quietly under his covered mouth. ‘there is no way he’ll find me here!... I hope.’

Suddenly, the rustling began to grow closer. A stick was broken under the sudden weight of a trespasser. 

“Big T~ I know you’re around here somewhere! If you come out now, I’ll give you something cool!”

Tubbo almost gave in, as he was curious to what it could be his best friend was talking about. However, he held his ground, his hands still clasped over his mouth as he faintly laughed.

The sounds of crushed leaves and twigs began to grow closer and Tubbo held his breath. The noises suddenly stopped, and the only noise was the breeze rustling through the trees and the running water of a distant creek.

Tubbo arched his brow as he removed his hands from his mouth and let out a breath. Where had he gone?

He slowly sat up and peered out from his hiding spot. He glanced around, attempting to find a tuft of curly blonde hair from behind a bush or a tree trunk. He looked around, trying to see if there was the familiar red and white of his shirt that would give away his hiding spot. 

Tubbo fully stood up as worry began to seep into him. Had something happened to his friend while trying to find him?

As he began to slightly panic, thinking of everything that could have gone wrong, a sudden yell erupted from above him.

“Found you!”

Tubbo turned around as a figure leapt from the trees and tackled him, laughing his boisterous laugh.

They fell to the ground in a heap of leaves and limbs.

Tubbo quickly overcame his state of shock and turned to the figure laying on the ground next to him.

“Tommy! Where the hell did you- when did- how did you-?!”

Tommy began to wheeze at his friends shocked expression. He started to hold his sides as his cackling echoed through the once quiet woods.

Both boys slowly sat up to look at each other. Tubbo was pouting as his near full-proof hiding spot wasn’t enough to hide from his friend. Tommy was wiping tears from his eyes and sat cross-legged in front of the brunette.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face! I knew you were hiding nearby where I was so I decided to go into manhunt mode and hide. You sounded so fucking scared when you heard me!” Tommy began to laugh again and held his face in his hands as Tubbo turned away from him.

“Well, the only reason you found me was because you went quiet! How was I supposed to know you were above me?”

As Tubbo began to stand up, he turned to Tommy and held his hand out.

“…But you did really well. Now, can we go to the place I wanted to go to before you decided to hunt me down?”

Tommy smiled at him as he took his hand.

“Sure,” he said as Tubbo hoisted him up to his feet. “What and where is this ‘special’ place you were talking about anyways?”

Tubbo smiled widely. “It’s just over the hill over there to the west. You’ll see it when we get there.” Tubbo took Tommy’s hand and began to pull him to where he pointed to. 

“Aww, Tubbo, who do you have to be so complicated with directions? You’re just like Techno. Just say left or right, bitch.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes and continued walking. They had to hop over the creek Tubbo heard earlier, but they crossed it with little to no trouble. Except when Tommy attempted to push Tubbo into the creek, which almost ended with himself in the salmon filled waters. As they neared the hill, Tubbo turned to Tommy and smiled brightly.

“You ready to see some cool stuff?”

Tommy simply nodded with an uninterested expression. Really, the taller one of the two had almost never seen Tubbo this happy, and he was excited to see what made him be more full of joy than he already was.

“Here it is! What do you think?”

As they reached the peak of the hill and looked over the field before them, Tommy’s eyes widened. In front of him were seemingly hundreds of scattered flowers in a large clearing. To the left of the field was more trees, where about 5 or 6 trees had beehives. The residents of the hives where happily buzzing amongst the sea of colours, collecting all the pollen their tiny legs could handle. In the middle of the flowers was a blanket with a basket.  
Tubbo let go of Tommy’s hand and began to walk to the blanket. Tommy, still amazed at the fields’ beauty, slowly followed after him. They carefully walked around all the flowers as they made their way to the center.

Tubbo got their first and kneeled down on the blanket, and smiled at Tommy’s surprised expression.

“It’s really pretty, isn’t it?” Tommy nodded as he sat down. “I found this when I was looking for some flowers I didn’t have yet. Then I found this place. I took some but then I thought about bringing you here, so we could enjoy it together and maybe have a little picnic.”

Tubbo took the basket and opened it, revealing pumpkin pies, cake, and various fruits. “It’s not much, but it should be enough for us, I hope.”

Tommy finally turned and looked at Tubbo with a hint of a smile on his face. “…Thank’s Tubbo. This place is really cool. I’m glad you brought me here.” It felt weird, being so open and kind to someone else, but he found himself only doing it when it was just him and Tubbo.

The bright-eyed boy handed him a pie and sat back with a slice of cake in his hands. “Don’t mention it. Now, a feast-!”

Tommy grinned and raised his pie in the air as Tubbo did the same. 

“-To two big men!”  
-  
Food long gone, both of the boys were laid down on their back, right alongside each other, talking softly. Tubbo’s head was against Tommy’s shoulder as Tommy’s head was leaning on top of Tubbo’s soft brown hair. It had been dark for a while now, and the stars where out. Fireflies were softly flying by in the light breeze coursing through the flowers.

“…and that one there is Orion, the one with the weird looking boxes. It’s supposed to be a soldier or something like that. I can’t remember the full story.”

Tommy chuckled at Tubbo’s lazy retelling of the constellation’s backstory. He glanced around at the freckles on the night sky’s face, trying to make more shapes.

“…Hey, Tommy?”

The youngest boy glanced at Tubbo out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

“Do you think…” Tubbo hesitated. “do you think that maybe one day, we can be constellations? Y’know, like those soldiers and heroes?”

Tommy turned his head in his direction, gaze back up at the full moon in the sky. “Why do you ask?”

The brunette sighed. “I don’t know. It’s just a cool concept, I think. Like, you’re immortalized in the sky and people tell your story for years to come. Isn’t that sorta pog?”

The youngest laughed as he turned to look at his friend. “Yeah, I think that would be sorta pog.” He turned back to the sky as he continued. “Y’know, why don’t we make our own? We make a new constellation and we say those are ours. What do you think?”

Tubbo smiled as he began to glance around the sky. “That’s a good idea! Ooh, let’s find ones right next to each other!”

Tommy scoffed and mumbled a quiet, “clingy” at his statement. Tubbo simply rolled his eyes and held back to countering him with all the times Tommy had initiated contact or asked him to hang out before him.

As they glanced around the indigo sky and the distant stars, Tubbo gasped and grabbed Tommy’s hand.

“Look! That one looks like a bee!”

Tommy looked at where he was pointing and slowly connected the dots, forming a crudely shaped bee. He hummed. “yeah, I can see that… sort of.”

“Now we have to make one for you.” Tubbo said, smile in his voice. They looked back to the sky and tried to connect more dots. Suddenly, Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand. “Look Tubbo!” He pointed towards the sky and the shorter of the two followed his gaze. He squinted before looking back to the younger. “I can’t see what that’s supposed to be…”

“It’s obviously my vlog gun.”

Tubbo burst out laughing at the statement and Tommy soon followed, chuckling softly at the older boy’s joy. They continued to talk quietly to each other, making up stories and backgrounds for their symbols in the sky. Soon, sleep began to take them, until both boys were softly snoring, leaned against each other, hands interlocked.

Sure, they might regret sleeping in a flower field on the hard ground in the morning, but for now they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram and Twitter!! I go under the same name for both accounts. I make art and I would really appreciate if y'all would go check it out :)   
> -  
> I hope yall liked it! sorry if there's any typos :( i enjoyed writing this but i have some work for class that i actually look forward to so,- 
> 
> thanks so much for taking your time to read this! maybe ill write more?? who knows. Enjoy your day/night, drink water, take your meds and make sure to take a break if you've been on your phone/tablet/computer for a while :) love y'all!!


End file.
